Super Psycho Love (Eyeless Jack x Reader)
by AngelusKitty-writes
Summary: When your roommate is out while you have mixed feelings over your breakup with Jack two years, rest assured you aren't really home alone tonight.


A/N:

I revised this from the original I posted on my DeviantART a few weeks ago ( art/Eyeless-Jack-x-Reader-Super-Psycho-Love-445625088 )

I wrote this for my friend I really hope she likes it ;w;

* * *

(Y = you ~ RM = Roommate~ Y/N- = your name~ E/C-H/C-S/C = Eye and Hair and Skin color)

You sat at your computer desk, watching yet another episode of your favorite online series. It was summer so you had nothing to do except waste your time online and work on your own personal goals. It was 2:47am and you decided sleep wasn't important and for whatever reason, you had the sudden urge to walk around the house. Your roommate wasn't around since she had to help her other friend move into a new apartment. Fun.

You stood up and stretched. It was odd for you to stay up this late, but you wanted to be awake so when your she came back around 3:00am(you had discussed with her and she was supposed to be back by 3) she wouldn't find you sleeping. You were nice like that. You walked out of your room and into your kitchen for a snack. Late night snacking is _such_ a healthy habit.

After grabbing -favorite snack food-, you headed back into your room to find it dark. Your laptop must have gone into sleep mood while you were absent from the room. You sat at your desk and powered the PC back up only to find that it wouldn't turn on. Strange. You plugged it in and the computer still wouldn't turn on. You picked up your phone. 3:01 Am. You roommate should be back soon. You decided to text her.

**_Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?_**

~Phone Conversation~

Y: Hey you on your way back?  
RM: Yeah just left. Should be there in 10min.  
Y: Don't die.  
RM: Go to bed already I told you not to wait for me  
Y: Yes mommy  
RM: Shut up.

~End Conversation~

you chuckled at your friend's responses to your texts. It was now 3:06am. Great. You paced around in your pitch black room and thought it was eerily quiet and decided to pick up the pocket knife you keep by your bed for emergencies then proceeded to patrol the home for anything suspicious. You saw that the kitchen light was on and decided to check there first.

You jumped around the corner and stabbed the air exclaiming an 'Aha!' while doing so. Only to find there was nothing in the kitchen except for you, oxygen, and things normally found in a kitchen. You walked over to turn off the light but noticed something odd about the light switch. There was a mysterious black substance on it; upon further inspection, you still had no clue what it was. Unless... no. No it couldn't be.

**_Damn, if you didn't want me back  
why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
something substantial with me  
then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it_**

you cleaned the light switch and headed back to your room in a rush; Leaving the pocket knife behind on accident. The black sludge reminded you of him more than you needed to think about. The truth was, two years ago you had a fling with someone you really shouldn't have. His name was Jack, or as most referred to him as 'Eyeless Jack' in reference to the blue mask he's always seen wearing. You had fallen head over heels for him and no matter how much you tried to deny it, you couldn't fool yourself that you, indeed, still had feelings for him.

Really you two only had a fling for a couple weeks. No strings attached, no commitment, perfect for yours and his busy schedule; if either of you needed booty calls or something, the other was up for anything anytime. You two finally decided to part ways sometime in February two years ago. You fell in love with him during your fling but avoided trying to do anything about your true feelings; only after you broke up did you come to terms with yourself and admit to yourself that you did in fact love him. Sadly, you thought you'd never see him again so you laid your feelings aside once again.

You walked in your room and buried your face in your pillow. You can't start thinking about him again. It just hurts too much. You don't want to experience that pain. You loved him. You loved Jack and couldn't stand the thought of him anymore. You sat up and looked at a photo that was neatly framed on your nightstand: It was photo from when you and Jack had first met two years ago at that party. You picked up the photo and stared at it, finally letting the tears fall out.

Your shoulders shaking and your eyes red, you sneered at the photo and threw it away from you intending for it to hit the wall and shatter the frame.

"Ow- What the hell Y/N!?" a voice cried from where you had thrown the picture frame. You gasped and got out of the room as fast as you could. However, you didn't make it far when a pair of hands grabbed you by the shoulder with the other hand pressed firmly over your mouth, to make certain you didn't shout or anything like that. You struggled and clawed at the hands as hard as you could, but to no avail.

**_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love_**

"Y/N! Calm down it's me, Jack!" the boy shouted behind you. You managed to wiggle your way out of his grip and faced him. Just as you expected, you were met with the same black and blue mask you could only recognize as Jack's. "Why... Why are you here!?" you bellowed at him, you were angry and sad and hurt and you simply could not believe what was going on. "Y/N! Calm down... I came here on my own will. I needed to tell you somet-" "Well I don't want to hear it!" you cut him off. The tears began to form in your eyes once again but you held them back as best you could. "What do you even want now? Come to prove that you're over me once again?" you spat these words at Jack. You didn't want to get hurt so you decided driving him away would be better than anything else.

"Come to laugh at me? Huh Jack?"  
"Y/N... that's not it at all..."  
"Laugh dammit!"  
Jack stared at you. You knew he could only be here for one of two reasons... To either mock or kill you; or both.  
"I bet you already know Jack... I can't move on, alright!? I... I love you Jack! I always have and I can't let you go no matter how hard I try!" You let the words fall out. You couldn't hold back: You regretted saying anything since the tears couldn't be held back anymore and were streaming down your cheeks very clearly.  
"Y/N, listen... I'm not here to-"  
"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear you mock me anymore! You couldn't possibly understand how I feel..."  
"..I do actually. Missing someone so bad it physically hurts... Never being able to forget them... It toke me so long to finally realize it but... Y/N there's something... that I must tell you!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Shut up already... I told you I don't want to hear it!"  
"But I understand now! Who I truly want to be with! Who it is that I love! That person is-" you had pushed him against the wall and screamed 'Shut it' so Jack couldn't finish his sentence. You and he kept going back and forth pushing each other around before you and he had tripped and you pinned him to the floor with every thought in your mind just wanting to punch his lights out. You looked at him but noticed something lying on the floor not far from you two.

**_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle_**

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

You couldn't see much in the dark but you recognized it as the ring you had given to Jack when you first started dating. You and Jack were just hanging out when he saw the ring and said it looked cool, so you just gave to him like that.

You and he were both looking at the ring when his voice came up through the darkness and silence. "This reminds me of our first kiss... Two years ago. You were so sweet and shy when we first met... and in that moment I knew I liked you..." Jack chuckled to himself. He looked up when he felt something hit the now exposed skin on his face after his mask had partially come off in the commotion. He saw fresh tears coming out of your eyes.  
"Why did things have to go so wrong for us..?" you questioned "All I wanted... all I want now... is to be with you. But it's too late for us now..." you said while hanging your head low and letting go of Jack. "It's not" Jack chimed. "We can make this work. I promise Y/N"

Jack sat up which moved you into a position where you were seated in his lap. He removed his mask and smiled at you. A genuine smile. He leaned forward and kissed you lightly and pulled away quickly than proceeding to embrace you. You hugged him back and you both sat like that in the dark and in the silence.

"I love you Jack.." you whispered weakly; being tired from all that happened  
"Ill love you to infinity and beyond, Y/N" Jack cooed

**_Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me_**

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin'

super psycho love

She chuckled as she tip-toed around the house. 'I knew they would get back together eventually' your roommate thought to herself, smiling


End file.
